


A New Normal

by felineranger



Series: Fifty Shades [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fifty shades au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: Following on from the main events of “Fifty More Shades Of Smeg”, the Rimmer-Lister family take a much needed break.





	A New Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseCathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/gifts).



The afternoon sun glittered off the ocean, sending shimmers of light dancing across the white expanse of the yacht. The only sound was the gentle lapping of water against the hull and the distant call of seabirds.

Dave Lister lounged in the doorway of the balcony to the master stateroom, admiring the view. Stunningly clear turquoise water stretched in every direction under a vibrant blue sky. A little way from the ship, a tuft of island haloed by diamond white sand and crowned with palm trees was visible. But Lister wasn't looking at the landscape. He was drinking in the sight of his husband lying face down and naked on the linen of the king-size sunning divan next to the plunge pool. His bronzed muscular body glistened invitingly. He was wearing shades, but Lister saw he'd finally been noticed when a corner of his mouth curled into a lazy smile.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."

They had needed this holiday; Lister especially. Trying to find a 'new normal' after the recent awful events had been a slow and difficult process. When discussing the issue with his therapist, she had said to him, "Is that really so surprising? After all, you've had to adjust to a lot of 'new normals' in the past few years. Is it any wonder that you're feeling overwhelmed? I certainly would in your position. Don't be so hard on yourself. Give yourself time."

Her words had made him realise something. He had no reference for 'normal' to work towards. His life had been a series of swift and stark transitions, one after the other, ever since childhood. Learning that he was adopted; the deaths of his family, each one triggering a new phase in his life and a new status quo; moving to a different planet; meeting and marrying Arnold; breaking the reality barrier; becoming a father. And now...this. Lying in Rimmer's arms that night, he said suddenly, "I want to go away."  
"Where?"  
"Somewhere quiet and peaceful. Away from people. Away from cities and noise and life. And not just for a week. For a month. Or more."  
"Why?"  
"Because my brain needs re-tuning and there's too much interference here. And because I think if we go somewhere different enough, for long enough, by the time we come home it will feel like going back to normal."  
"Okay." Rimmer paused before adding teasingly, "Think your boss will give you the time off?"  
"Yeah," Lister snuggled deeper into his arms, "Of course. That guy loves me."

This had been a compromise of sorts. A fully-crewed and staffed yacht the size of a large hotel, with multiple pools, entertainment options, spa facilities and helipad wasn't really the solitude Lister had pictured, but it didn't matter. The staff were amazingly discreet, appearing when required and melting away when not. And the endless vista of empty sea and sky was all the backdrop Lister needed to buy into the charade of isolation.

He sauntered over in his still just-damp swimming shorts and flopped down on top of his husband, resting his cheek between his shoulder blades. Rimmer sighed playfully but made no attempt to move him.  
"Were you sleeping?"  
"Just chillaxing and enjoying the sun."  
"It's not like you actually tan."  
"The warmth is nice."

In fact, the golden gleam of Rimmer's skin had been carefully selected and programmed into his projection for this holiday. Choosing the right shade had been an interesting process. Lister generally didn't interfere with the minor adjustments Rimmer occasionally made to his physical appearance, but his husband did nothing by halves and Lister had felt it necessary to put his foot down when confronted with his first attempt at 'self-tanning'.  
"You've got to be kidding."  
"What? Is it too much?"  
"Just a bit, yeah."  
"It _is_ hot in the Seychelles."  
"Not _that_ hot! You're darker than _me_."

Rimmer removed his sunglasses and stretched lazily, "Where are the boys?"  
"Mrs Jones has put them down for a little siesta."  
"Think they'll actually sleep?"  
"Yeah, eventually. They've had an exciting morning and a lot of sun. They should drop off for a bit." Lister, with Taylor's assistance, had taken the twins out in the dinghy to the shallows to try out snorkelling (after assuring Rimmer with various websites, infographics and charts, that risk of shark attack was low).  
"See anything good?"  
"Lots of fish."  
"Like what?"  
"What am I? A marine biologist? Fishy fish. With lots of nice colours."  
"I'm glad this trip has been so educational."  
"Well, it was fun and the kids enjoyed it."  
"And no sharks."  
"No, Bruce kept his distance."  
"Good."

"What about you?" Lister trailed his fingers lovingly down the back of Rimmer's arm, "Have you just been lying here sizzling all this time?"  
"I took care of some business, had a little dip, and indulged in a massage."  
"Mmmm. And some cocktails too by the look of it." Lister eyed the umbrella-festooned glasses next to the sunbed with a smirk.  
"I may have had a few little drinky-boos, yes."  
"You've been having Sex On The Beach without me."  
"It was more like a Slow Comfortable Screw."

Lister's cock stirred strongly in his shorts. "Well," he murmured, "One of those sounds good right about now."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah," Lister nuzzled the curls at the back of Rimmer's neck, damp and springy from the humidity, "Really good." He kissed his shoulder, desire rising and getting his blood as hot as the tropical sun on his back. He pressed his rapidly stiffening erection against the firm globes of Rimmer's magnificent buttocks and his heart fluttered in response.  
"Oh, well, no problem," Rimmer teased, "Let me just call for one of the bar staff to bring you one."  
"Don't you dare." Lister kissed the side of his neck. "I don't want a smegging cocktail. I want you. Right now."

His heartbeat went up another gear and his breath quickened, as the shape of his desire took full form. He bit his lip. This was normally a hard limit in their relationship, but...the offer _had_ been made; just once. On a night just a few months ago, a night both terrible and wonderful in different ways, with emotions running high for them both. They hadn't discussed it since, and Lister was by no means certain the offer was still open. He tempered his approach, giving his husband another kiss, more gently now, between the shoulders. "I want to fuck you," he whispered.

There was a short pause. Then Rimmer said lazily, "Ah, what the hell. Go for it."  
Lister, who had expected at least some form of negotiation, if not an outright refusal, was flummoxed. "Really?"  
"We're on holiday, I've had a full body massage and a not insignificant amount of rum, and it'll probably be one hell of a long smegging time before I'm this relaxed again. Do it, baby. Do your thing."

Lister was hit with an avalanche of conflicting emotions. Excitement, elation, arousal...and anxiety. He wanted this so badly - had wanted it for years - but he knew better than most people the difference between fantasy and reality; and he was very aware that he'd never done this before. At least, not in this capacity. On the other hand, he'd had years of experience with possibly the best teacher there was. If he hadn't learned at least _something_ about anal sex in the time they'd been together then it was a pretty sad state of affairs.

"You sure?" he asked, reaching out to lace their fingers together.  
"Meh," Rimmer's reply was non-commital, "What's the worst that can happen?"  
Lister’s eyebrows leapt. Normally Arn had a lengthy list of the worst that could happen in any given situation. “What was in those cocktails, man???”  
“Look, you've got the green light. I would suggest you stop yapping and get on with it before I change my mind. Unless, of course, _you're_ the one who's nervous?”  
“Cheeky,” Lister mumbled, annoyed that Rimmer had sensed his insecurity so easily, “I just don't want you complaining when you can't walk later.”  
“Big talk, Listy.”  
“I'm a big boy.”  
“It's what you do with it that counts. So let's see what you can do, baby.”

Despite his nerves, Lister smiled. What the hell. This might be the only time he'd ever get to do this. He was smegging well going to make the most of it. He kissed the back of Arn’s neck, then proceeded to kiss his way gently down the length of his spine until he reached his buttocks, which he squeezed teasingly. Rimmer shifted restlessly beneath him. “Yeah, let's see what I can do, hey Arnie?” he murmured, getting hornier by the second. He peeled off his swimming shorts and tossed them aside, then slid his cock just into the crease between Rimmer's cheeks, rubbing it gently back and forth so he could feel the whole length of it. Rimmer squirmed again, arching his hips up with a soft moan. Lister lay down against him, holding him tenderly, and just breathed for a moment.

He wasn't going to play this as a role reversal of their playroom sessions. He wasn't going to make this about who had the power or control. He was going to make love to his husband. He was going to fuck him lovingly and respectfully, and he was going to show him that being loved that way wasn't as scary as he'd always imagined. He would show Rimmer what Rimmer had shown him; that it was okay, even pleasurable, to be vulnerable in the hands of someone you loved and trusted.

He reached for the coconut-scented sun oil next to the divan, still sitting where he'd left it that morning. Little had he known then what use it would be later. He poured a little onto Rimmer's back and massaged it in lightly. “I'm not going to burn.”  
“I know.” Lister drizzled it lightly across his buttocks and let it run down into the crease and around his cock, where it was still comfortably nestled. He rocked his pelvis gently, getting himself generously coated in the slippery oil. He held Rimmer close again, his heart thrumming in his chest. “If you don't like it,” he whispered, “just tell me and I’ll stop.”  
“So stop is the safety word?” Rimmer teased. Lister rolled his eyes. He could take the man out of the playroom but he couldn't take the playroom out of his man, it seemed. “Sure.”  
“Okay then.”  
“Hey,” he kissed Rimmer's ear, “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Lister closed his eyes, pressed his forehead against Rimmer's shoulder, and _pushed_. It took more effort than he was expecting; Rimmer's hard-light body was firm and unyielding. But after the initial resistance, Rimmer relaxed and Lister slid into him deep. Rimmer automatically clenched tight in response and they both gasped. Lister swore breathlessly. Holy smeg. He knew Arn was amazingly strong but he hadn't stopped to think if _all_ his muscles were that strong. Lister made a sound that was part shaky laugh, part delighted moan, “Ooooh, this is going to be interesting.”

He took a few deep breaths to centre himself. He could come with just a few small movements if he let himself, the joy and sensation of being able to do this at last was overwhelming, but years of strict training under his husband’s tuition meant that he could control himself better than most. He breathed, he focused, and he began to move. Gently, letting Arn get used to the feel of him, the size of him. “Oh,” Rimmer said through gritted teeth, “Oh, Dave. Oh smeg, you are _such_ a big boy.”  
“Am I too much for you?” he purred smugly.  
“Ha! You wish.”  
“Does that mean you can take a little more?” Lister lengthened his thrusts and felt Rimmer tremble beneath him. “Ah! Ah, that's…”  
“Good?” Lister checked.  
“Yes. Smeg, yes, that's good.”

Lister clung to him, the tanning oil helping them slide together smoothly in a languorous dance. Rimmer's slippery limbs were firm and supple beneath him. He felt immovable, infinite. As though he could withstand all the force and power that Lister could possibly throw at him, could absorb his entire energy in a heartbeat like it was nothing. It was such a different experience to their normal coupling. Being fucked by this man was like being fucked by some mighty tree, enveloped and ensnared by sturdy branches, sharing in its strange elemental life force. But being with him like this…it was like fucking a supernova. It was good, so dazzlingly good, but still he felt tiny, insignificant. Even buried inside him to the hilt, he felt strangely apart, as if he couldn't go deep enough to touch that elusive otherworldly spark he felt when Rimmer was inside him. He needed something else, something more…

He pushed himself up on his knees, grasping Rimmer's hip bones and lifting his ass up with him. He reached between his legs, cupping his balls snugly in one hand and seizing his cock in the other and started to stroke him rhythmically. Rimmer's hips bucked and he moaned hard. Lister’s cock pulsed fiercely at the sound. “Come for me,” he demanded breathlessly, still thrusting into him, long and slow. “I need you to come for me, Arn.”  
“Oh, fuck,” Rimmer replied, his voice shaking, his whole body tensing. Lister pumped him harder.  
“Come on, give it up for me, baby. I love you. I need it. I need to feel it. I need to feel that spark. Come on, give it to me…”

Rimmer made a deep guttural sound of startled pleasure. His back arched, pushing himself deeper onto Lister’s cock and his come began to fountain over Lister’s hand in a flood of electric nectar. The second he felt the sparks dripping off his fingers, Lister’s heart soared. “Yes!” he gasped out, feeling his own orgasm surging up from his balls, his cock spasming hard, “Yes! Oh, god.” He squeezed Rimmer tight in his arms, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode the orgasm out to the end, “I love you,” he whispered again, “I love you so much.”

They slumped to the mattress, panting. Hot, sweaty, and exhausted, Lister dozed off almost immediately, although only for a minute or so. He was roused by Rimmer rolling over beneath him, pushing him over onto his back. Lister looked up at him with a sleepy smile. “So…?” he croaked, “How was I?”  
Rimmer rocked one hand with a mocking smile. “Meh. So-so.”  
Lister shoved his shoulder without much force. “You jerk. I was amazing.”  
“So cocky.”  
“Don't try and tell me you didn't enjoy that.”  
Rimmer lay down on top of him and kissed him. Lister luxuriated in the kiss, and the firm weight of the body on his. “It was wonderful,” Rimmer said eventually, “ _You_ are wonderful. And I'm glad we finally did it.”  
“But can we do it again?”  
Rimmer smiled at Lister’s hopeful expression. “Yes,” he said after a second’s pause, “Sometimes.”

He lay his head down next to him, one leg thrown lazily over his, and took his hand. “I didn't have a chance to tell you just now, seeing as you pounced on me like the horny little monster you are, but I have some news.”  
“You were lying here naked with your arse in the air. It was distracting. What news?”  
“Doctor Scott called earlier. She said that one of our splices has taken.”  
Lister gripped his hand, “It worked? You mean…?”  
“It's currently around fourteen weeks gestation and going strong. She's confident of a good outcome. We can officially announce that we are expecting.”  
“So…we can tell the boys tonight? And Mrs Jones and Taylor?”  
“Yes.”

Lister squealed and hugged him tight, then pulled back and whacked his arm. “I can't believe you didn't tell me right away!”  
“It didn't feel right to break the news while you were stuffing your hot dog between my buns somehow. And let's keep it in the family for now. Don't go mad and start telling all your friends. I don't want to start dealing with the media at least until we get home.”  
“Okay,” Lister agreed. He booped Rimmer's nose, “And here was me thinking the cocktails were the reason you were in such a good mood.”  
“They certainly helped. But yes, it looks like our life is changing,” Rimmer reached over to stroke his cheek, “Maybe it's time for me to start learning how to be a little more…flexible.”  
“Don't you go changing too much.”  
“Oh, I won't.” Rimmer rolled on top of him, gently took hold of his wrists, brought them together up above his head and held them there tight. Lister wriggled happily beneath him. “Some things will never change,” Rimmer leaned down into his face, “Speaking of which, I think it's my turn, don't you?”  
“Yes, sir,” Lister agreed cheerfully.

It looked like the ‘new normal’ was about to change again. And Lister couldn't wait.


End file.
